The Birthday Wish
by Hermione0327
Summary: AU-On his 15th birthday Harry is granted one wish, thanks to a special gift from Ron. Now he has 24 hrs to spend w/his parents, and to learn the true meaning of family closeness. Short & Fluffy. Mild lang. R&R!!!!


****

For Disclaimer: See Default Chapter

Chapter 1- The Wish

"Beep…Beep…Beep!" Harry's alarm clock went off. He woke up with a start, and fumbled around to find his glasses knocking over a box of tissues, a book, and a picture in the process. Harry picked up the picture and examined it. It was a picture of his now deceased parents on their wedding day. His mother was wearing a beautiful sequenced gown. Her long red hair hung in flirty curls, and her bright green eyes sparkled like emeralds. His father was standing next to her looking very handsome in a white tux. He had a goofy smile on his face, and his hair was sticking up in the back (the same way Harry's always did.)

This was one of the few pictures Harry had of his parents. Most of their belongings were destroyed, along with their house the day that Voldemort murdered them. Harry sighed as he watched them smile and wave at him. They look so happy…if only he had been given the chance to know them…if only.

"Get down here boy and fix us some breakfast!" Vernon Dursley called form the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Uncle Vernon." Harry had lived with the Dursley's since he was one. Vernon's wife, Petunia, was his mother's sister. Their bratty son, Dudley, was his cousin. Since Harry could remember the Dursley's have always treated him like dirt. That's s why he was probably the only kid in the world who dreaded the summer holidays and better yet, hated his birthday.

Harry looked at his calendar. July 31st,so it wasn't a bad dream. He was 15 today and there was no point in denying it. He would be spending yet another birthday alone and miserable.

"What took you so long?" Uncle Vernon stated nastily as harry walked into the kitchen. 

"Sorry," he muttered plopping several pieces of bacon onto the frying pan. Of course they didn't remember…they never acknowledged his birthday before…why start now?

"Look at this!" Aunt Petunia remarked excitedly holding out an ad she found in the newspaper. "The carnival is in town today."

"I want to go to the carnival!" Dudley shouted obnoxiously.

"We can go Duddy-kins. We just need to figure out what to do with… him." She glared at Harry.

Uncle Vernon frowned. Well Mrs. Figg is on holiday in Spain so we can't leave him with her."

"I don't want _him_ to come!" Dudley whined.

"Of course not sweetie pie," replied Aunt Petunia sweetly. "I suppose he could just stay here…"

"Here, all alone?" Uncle Vernon rolled his eyes. "Alright, but I'm only agreeing to this because I can't think of anything better."

"HORRAY! We're going to the carnival!" Dudley shouted and happily skipped out of the kitchen. Aunt Petunia followed close behind him.

Harry, too started to make his way towards the door, but was held back by Uncle Vernon. "Listen to me boy," he whispered in a threatening tone. "While we are gone you are to stay in your room. I don't want you touching or fooling around with anything in this house. You may not watch TV, you may not play on the computer, and you may not raid the icebox. Is that clear?" Harry nodded. "I'll be turning on the surveillance cameras, and if I catch you out of your room you'll be in more trouble then you can imagine." 

"Vernon…" called Aunt Petunia from upstairs.

"Coming Petunia dear," he stormed out of the kitchen, laving Harry alone lost in his own miserable thoughts.

Harry sat on his bed that afternoon staring at his parent's wedding picture. It must have been at least the thousandth time he's looked at it, but for some reason it never got old or boring. There was something he found so comforting, so soothing about their faces, even if he never knew them. Harry yawned and set the frame down. 

__

'My parents would never make me spend my birthday all alone in my room.' 

And with Hedwig still gone from last night's hunt, it was quite a lonely scene indeed. Harry closed his eyes, perhaps if he went to sleep the day would go by quicker. But just as he was about to drift off into a dreamless slumber he heard a low tapping noise, and then the ruffle of feathers. 

Harry opened his eyes. Hedwig was back! He hoped out of bed and ran to open the window. In flew a beautiful white owl with a package tied to her leg. Hedwig landed on the corner of Harry's bed and held out her leg. _'I wonder who that could be from?'_ Harry asked himself as he untied Hedwig's burden. He took it in his hand. It was awfully heavy for such a small package. Relieved to have her leg back, Hedwig gave harry a loving nip and flew over to her cage.

Harry noticed a small label on the back of the brown package. It read 

**__**

To: Harry _From: _Ron

Harry could feel his misery slowly drift away. Ron Weasley was his best friend, of course he wouldn't forget Harry's special day. Harry's heart best fast as he excitedly unwrapped the package. It made him feel happy to know that in times like this Ron would always pull through for him.

"Wow!" Harry had finished unwrapping and now held a small silver dragon statue in his hand. The statue amazingly resembled the Hungarian Horntail that he battled last year, during the tri-wizard tournament. In its mouth the dragon was holding a small, circular sea-blue stone. Harry stared at the statue for a while admiring it's detail and it's beauty. "Thanks Ron," he whispered placing the dragon on his nightstand. A small note fell out of a hole in it's base and fell onto the floor. He picked it up and began to read.

Harry,

Happy Birthday! I hope you like this figure I got you. It reminded me of that Horntail you had to fight during the first task last year. The stone it holds in its jaw is nicknamed "The Sea Of Dreams." I reckon that it's supposed to have magical powers that will grant you one wish. It's a pretty rare find, so don't even ask how the hell I got a hold of it.

Anyway I hope you have a great 15th birthday. Don't let those stupid muggles you live with get to you. I will see you real soon. Oh and Harry, don't forget…be careful what you wish for. It just may come true…

~ Ron ~

Harry reread the noted a few times before tucking it in his pocket. "One wish, huh?" He picked up the statue. "Alright then, I guess I have nothing to lose. I wish…I wish…" His eyes set on the picture of his parents. "I wish I had just one day…24 hours to spend with Lily and James Potter. Just give me one day to know them…one day to have a family…a real family." Harry shut his eyes. When he opened them again to no surprise he was still in his little room, still living with the Dursley's. 

He placed the statue back down on his desk. _'What am I doing? I can't meet my parents. It's impossible, they're dead! Why am I wasting my time on such nonsense?"_

He climbed unto bed, once more. That evening, it was taking him much longer than usual to fall asleep. He wasn't surprised that "The Sea of Dreams" didn't work, so why did he feel so disappointed?" Harry yawned loudly, and the last thing he saw before he retired for the night was the picture. "I love you mum. I love you dad," he whispered, then fell into a long undisturbed sleep.

A few hours later the clock struck midnight. An eerie blue light shone from "The Sea Of Dreams" growing brighter and brighter with every passing minute. Slowly the light spread across Harry's desk until it reached the picture of Lily and James Potter, which now began to glow, too. Even though his whole room was know being absorbed by a electric blue light, Harry slept on. Soon enough Harry, himself was glowing, and then he began to fade. To fade away from the only world he ever knew…to fade away from reality.

****

Author's Note: 

Hola mis amigos! I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of The Birthday Wish, I know it's a short one. I actually intended on posting this on father's day (which was last Sunday, June 17) but as you may already know fanfiction.net is having some problems with their server. I promise that I will be posting up the second chapter real soon, but first I would like to see your review. I only ask that you be nice. I don't mind constrictive criticism, but I'll remind you right now that I'm not an English Major, so if you have any complaints about typos or spelling errors, please keep them to yourself. (All that matter's is that you understand what I am basically trying to say.) Once again, if you have any comments or questions about my story please feel free to email me at Hermione0327@hotmail.com. And if you would like me to email you, personally, when I update just give the word (and your email address) and I'm at your service. 

Toddles!

Faithfully Yours,

Marissa B.


End file.
